bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bug's Life
A Bug's Life is a bootleg Mega Drive port of the game with the same name for the Game Boy Color published by Unite Lucky Technology in 2000. It was also then ported to the SNES in the same year and was published by DVS Electronic Co. Overview The controls remain mostly intact albeit with some changes. The berry throw and the run are now separate buttons instead of using a single button, being assigned to A'' and ''B respectively. You also jump with C''. Flik also appears to move a lot smoother than he does in the original game. A lot of the other control mechanics such as when riding Dim or bouncing higher off the leaves remain the same. The port only has four out of eight levels from the original, only retaining the first (named Ant Island in the port), second (Find The Hero), fifth (In The Dark Hole) and sixth level (Hang By a Thread). The bonus stage that occurs after the first level where you harvest all the grain is missing as well. The levels themselves remain mostly the same from the original. One notable removal from the original game is the falling berries. Because of this, Flik starts with 20 berries when you start the game rather than zero like in the original. Hang By a Thread also features Hopper flying in a specific pattern several times in the level. They may have been added due to the fact it's the final level in the port (notably Hopper's sprite is based on his flying sprites in the original) and the ending still makes mention of him. The graphics and sounds are higher quality than the original, mainly to reflect the better capabilities of the Mega Drive systems. Some graphics and sounds were even taken from the Playstation/N64/PC versions, such as the "Game Over" screen, the level start screen, the leaf health meter (although not a direct rip but it seems based on that idea), and the sound samples which are notably lower-pitched. Flik also talks every time he defeats an enemy similar to the 3D counterpart. The background on the title screen is also taken from the Windows 95 wallpaper background, while the picture of the bugs in the intro is taken from the cover of the ''Bug's Life ''video game for the Sega Pico and mirrored. Some of the enemies, however, seem to be taken from ''Mr. Nutz and edited. The music in the game doesn't seem to be from the original GBC game; the title screen theme is The City from the original movie, Find the Hero's theme is a rendition of the composition "Magnetic Rag" by Scott Joplin and Hang By a Thread's theme is the Outer Senshi theme of Sailor Moon. SNES version The controls are different, with A'' being the jump, ''B being the run and both X'' and ''Y letting you throw berries. Flik controls notably choppier than the Mega Drive version. While running, Flik has to accelerate to max speed while in the Mega Drive version, he runs at max speed immediately. He also tosses the berries slightly higher in the SNES version which makes it harder to hit certain enemies. In Hang By a Thread, you can move faster with Dim by holding A'', which wasn't present in the original game. The levels remain the same from the Mega Drive version. The only notable difference is that in the final level, Hopper flies in different patterns and his final appearance in the level has him chase you around. The graphics remain the same, with some touch-ups on certain sprites. (This does lead to a weird error where the berry has a different style between when Flik is in the middle of throwing it and it's flying out) The sound engine was ripped from ''Bonkers like several other SNES ports done by the same developers. The backgrounds don't scroll at all here as well. The SNES version does add a cutscene from the original GBC version for the final SNES version's level where Hopper discovers the bird is fake. The intro is also different, mainly just consisting of Flik flying on a dandelion seed repeatedly. Other Differences *Flik's idle animation is different between the two ports. The SNES version is the same as the original GBC game's idle animation, having him go between putting his hands on his hips and tapping his foot while looking at the viewer, randomly just staring at the viewer and then waving at them. The Mega Drive version only keeps the foot-tapping animation. The SNES version also adds sound effects while he's tapping his foot or waving. *Ending the level in the SNES and the original GBC version just cuts out to the next screen. The Mega Drive version has Flik waving at the opponent while exclaiming "Oh yeah!" before moving on. *Leaves don't animate when you land on them in the port even though they help you jump higher. *Grasshoppers take two berries to take out instead of one hit in both ports. *The SNES version misses a grasshopper from the Tuck and Roll section in Find The Hero. *Rosie creates webs way faster in the Mega Drive version although this is due to the fact each Rosie appearance doesn't check to see if Rosie is already gone from the screen. (It's possible if you go fast enough, you can see two Rosie's on-screen) *Hang By a Thread in the SNES version lacks projectiles being thrown from behind you. Flik's animation also doesn't change based on the direction you're holding. Trivia *In the Dark Hole's theme reappears in Puckman Pockimon. *Graphics from this game have shown up unused in ''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Gold 2000'', ''Squirrel'', Pokémon Gold Silver, and Digimon Adventure. **Graphics from the SNES version of ''Pocket Monster'' also show up unused in the ROM. **This game may run on the Hercules 2 engine, as Mulan does. There are several similarities such as the game being a Disney-film based platformer with four levels, and that it was released two years after the original film it was based on. Both Mulan and A Bug's Life were released the same year. Since the game ends with a shoot-'em-up level, it's likely that A Bug's Life was built off of Hercules 2 and came first, and Mulan was released later that year on a revamped version of the Hercules 2 engine. Gallery Abugs-cart.jpg|Sega Mega Drive cartridge. A-bugs-life-cover.jpg|Sega Mega Drive box art. ABLSNES.jpg|SNES cartridge. buglife.png|A photo from the SNES version. This photo shows the motherboard and cartridge cover. Notice how the motherboard doesn't have the standard shape of SNES motherboards. W4P4k.jpg|Original SNES copy with box. A-bugs-life-vida-de-inseto-super-nintendo_MLB-F-2978568592_082012-1.jpg|A Super Famicom version of the game. A-Bugs-Life-Sega-Genesis-Megadrive.jpg|A Bug's Life cartridge from Russia, Notice that Flik is coloured brown while Dot is coloured yellow. Bildschirmfoto 2013-07-09 um 08.11.22.png|Comparision shot of the first stage between the Game Boy Color... A Bug's Life (MD) ComparisonShot.png|....and the Mega Drive version. Videos Play A Bugs Life (Bootleg) - Was für'n scheiss Game! Bug's life for SNES Category:Games Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:SNES games Category:Platform games Category:DVS Electronic Co. Category:X Boy Category:Disney games Category:Pixar games Category:Based on movies Category:2000 video games Category:Ports